AGFAJ Chronicles: Homebound
by BlazeMarko14
Summary: Timeframe: 7.5 BBY. Six months after AGFAJ Chronicles: Out of Time, Blaze Marko has set his sights on returning home to Earth to see the sister he had left all those years ago. A family reunion, however, is not all that he will get. People across the galaxy believe in good and bad luck, but Blaze Marko knows - from his old master Obi Wan - that there is no such thing as luck.


C.1

**THE IDEA**

"So, _that _is what I was thinking." I finished my entire speech to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka Tano Marko was a lot of things. A supportive partner was always to be included on such a vast list. However, there were some decisions – and even ideas – that she did not wholeheartedly agree with.

This appeared to be one such thing.

In her hand, she held a small black box with a round photoreceptor attached to the end. Near the base of the device was a few buttons and a display screen. On said screen was a detailed overview for any holo-disguise that one would enter into the database.

Ahsoka held up the box and gave an arched brow, "Why do I have to wear this thing to Earth?"

I felt my face warm a bit in embarrassment, my voice getting caught for a moment before I continued, "Well, like I told you, the only species on Earth is humans." I cleared my throat, "And, I'm sure that outside of a convention you would probably attract a lot of…attention."

Ahsoka quirked a smile, then nodded, "That I understand." She peered down at the screen. All in all, it wasn't a bad design for her. But, I could understand the unwillingness, albeit small, to appear as something you aren't.

Ahsoka tucked the device into one of her belt pockets – seeing how it was very small – and gave me a smirk, "I trust that it was you that created the design aspect."

I nodded, returning the gesture, "Hey, I just made it look like what I think you would've made as a human. And, I also made one for…"

The Force alerted my senses and I turned around just as a small bundle of clothes and skin blasted past my legs. Ahsoka was already ready, picking up the intruder in an instant and going into a twirl, laughing and assaulting the little one with kisses. Maxwell Marko was powerless against his momma.

The next one was following suit. Where one was, the other was soon to follow. I scooped my arms downward, catching Lexiah by the middle, then I threw her into the air, caught her, and nuzzled her face next to mine while joining in the laughter.

The moments I lived for.

The moments I cherished.

The moments that made every past defeat disappear into the abyss of my mind. Absolutely nothing was better than it.

"When are we leaving, Daddy?" Both Max and Lexiah asked with joy and excitement.

Ahsoka gave Max a questioning look, "Why not ask Momma?"

Max smiled, realizing his mistake, wrapping his arms around Ahsoka's neck and pressing his cheek to hers, "When are we leaving, Momma?"

Ahsoka smiled, "Give us a few hours to get everything situated, then we'll go ahead and leave."

Lexiah pouted, "But, that's so long! Can't we leave now?"

I shook my head, taking my free hand and giving her a little flick on the nose, "You might be ready, but we aren't. We could get some lunch in a little bit if you want!"

Lexiah Anne Marko shuffled a bit in my arms, then her features smoothed out into a wide smile. She motioned to be put down, to which I obliged, then put her hands on her hips, "Only if we can get those Cashin fries."

"_Cajun _fries, darling." Ahsoka suppressed a laugh at her own daughter's antics.

Still, it baffled me how I had turned Ahsoka Tano, a battle-ready, sarcastic, and calculating Jedi into a mother, a smooth talker, and a lover all within the span of ten years.

The years came back to me all at once, and then disappeared just as quickly. Time had become something of a mystery to me. The more it passed by, the more I could think back and reflect upon past encounters, but it also seemed fleeting. The photographic memory I had be bestowed upon my mother gave me ability to recall things that others would've probably forgotten. That, coupled with the fact that the Force flowed deeply within me than within most of the entire universe, gave me powers of foresight and past-sight that rivaled even the powers of Jacen Solo, who could have reached fifty years into the past with an ability called _Flow Walking. _

Mentally, I reminded myself that I needed to track down a holocron that had that ability within. I had done it once before, right after returning to the land of the living on Kashyyyk, but that was a special case all in its own. The Force had granted me the ability to reach back into the past to uncover the mystery I had longed to know, but now the technique was just out of my reach.

Then, I found myself back in the present, not even realizing how powerful the Force was in such a state of mind.

"I mean," I started, "they're not technically Cajun at all, but they are the closest thing to them."

"Cajun."

"I mean..."

"They're Cajun, Blaze."

"I guess I lose." I chuckled to myself, then felt the final member of the family walk into the room.

I turned around, seeing Mara come to a stop, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. I looked at my watch and gave a questioning look, "Sleeping a little late today, Mara?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "A little bit, Dad. Also, morning."

"Morning Mara!" Lexiah leaped at her.

Mara caught the little one in her arms, flipping her onto her shoulders a second later. Again, Mara impressed me with her skills of strength augmentation. The Force was clearly being used in order to pull of that little trick.

Ahsoka nodded to her, "Morning, Mar."

"Mom." She gave a bright smile, "I couldn't help but overhear talks about getting some food."

"Geez. Just as bad as me." I muttered under my breath, "Did you hear the part about our little trip?"

Mara gave a little nod, "You know, I'm always up for a field trip, but what about my classes."

I waved a hand at her, "Rain check on those. Nothing you can't catch up on. Plus, I'm sure Nu won't mind considering everything. It's a good thing we still pair with the Order to have your education done when we visit Coruscant."

Ahsoka turned to me, her free hand coming to rest on my shoulder, "That reminds me. How are you going to get the Council to approve of your use of the Temporal Loop? Like you said, we haven't been an _official _part of the Republic for quite some time now."

In the previous two years, the Jedi Order and the Galactic Republic had been using the Kyber Shard found from the Galaxy Gun to try to understand the powers it held. With a little help from me, we discovered that the Shard had the power to find Nexus Points and opened them up; the theory then became that it could possible help open the path between different worlds instead of hyperspace, and recently it was thought – by me – to have the ability to reopen the bridge between Earth and the Star Wars galaxy.

Needless to say, after the Shade incident, I was very interested in getting back home to see my sister.

My old planet.

"They'll let me." I said. "I mean, why wouldn't they. Nothing's gonna change in the few days we are gone."

Ahsoka was concerned that the RTD would not allow me to access the power because of the restrictions that had been passed by the Jedi Order and the Senate, but even rules by them could be bent.

The normal channels to get permission to use such a device would take days, maybe even a week, and the plan was just now coming to fruition.

_And, that's why I love having so many friends. _I thought to myself before my wrist buzzed and I held it up, "Marko here."

_"__Master Marko. It's Admiral Wulf Yularen."_

Ahsoka gave me a look, then her features smoothed out in understanding. Her confused look turned into a smirk of mirth and she shook her head at me, "I swear. You're gonna get in lot of trouble one day and I'm not gonna be able to bail you out."

I sent her a wink while responding, "Ah, Admiral. I trust you're calling to tell me good news."

_"__If by good news you mean that the Temporal Loop has been installed into the flux capacitor aboard the 'Wayward' then yes, I have good news." _He said. _"All pre-flight checks have been ran as well as a simulation on how the device will project said energy into the cortanium belt." _

"Sounds good." I said. "Please, have R9 wire-jack the TL-terminal access codes to my wrist-com." I pulled up my communicator and the holo-display came up.

The _Wayward _was a light-freighter type vessel specifically designed by Anakin and me two years ago. The manufacturers were mainly third-party companies with ties to major corporations to create a hybrid ship. With six automatic turbolasers and three cannons that had to be manually handled, the ship was a force to be reckoned with. The hyperdrive engine made .6 past lightspeed and had sub-light refresher modules that could replenish fuel from natural excretion from the steam valve.

All in all, it was an impressive vessel.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a data-stick. I threw it to Mara, and she caught it. She gave me a questioning glance, then her face fell slightly.

"Oh, you didn't think you wouldn't have homework, did you?" I smirked wide, my voice taking on a taunting tone, "Silly girl."

"You're the worst." Mara said as she put her sibling down on the ground, then gave a resonated sigh, "Fine."

Ahsoka laughed, then she strode over to the door, "I guess it's time to go. Gather your things. Time for a journey."

Ahsoka lowered Max onto the ground and he took off after Mara, chasing her through the hallway of the apartment, laughter echoing off the walls. Once they were away, I turned to Ahsoka and gave a small smile, "What's up?"

Ahsoka returned the smile, then held my gaze, "Nothing. Just thinking."

"Bout what?"

"Your planet, actually." Ahsoka said. "You haven't been back since you came along for the journey of a Jedi. I can imagine you're a bit anxious about returning."

I mulled it around and shrugged my shoulders, moving over to the island in the kitchen. I rested my elbows on the granite, palms pressed against my chin, "Let's see. If I left there when I was fourteen, which means it was the year 2012. Now, I'm twenty-five so that means its 2023." I breathed out a large breath of air as my lungs expanded, "Wow. It really has been a long time."

"And, your sister still has no idea where you all went?" Ahsoka asked, coming over to lean on her own palms on the other side of the island, "Just that you all went missing?"

I nodded, "Most likely. There was probably a police investigation into our disappearance but it would've yielded no fruit. There was no trail to follow."

Ahsoka nodded, "Dooku and Ventress were very good at covering up their tracks."

I nodded, "Yeah. I know that they crashed Ziv's parents' car and abducted all of them from the crash site, but they picked up my parents from the grocery store with my brother. I was at home doing homework."

"I remember." Ahsoka smiled softly. "Feels like ages ago."

"Don't say that." I smirked, "You're starting to sound old, Ahsoka."

Her eyes sharpened in jest, "Don't forget, Blaze, that you found a silver hair in your beard just the other day."

My face blanched, "No I didn't."

"Well, I don't have hair. And, Max is only four. So, that means that it had to be you." Her smiled widened and threatened to split her face, a small giggle slipping out.

"Oh, shut up." I chuckled, "I know it was me, okay?"

In one swift motion, Ahsoka used the Force to spin me around until I was resting in her embrace, noses pressed against each other. The glint in her eye had not dimmed for a single instant when she whispered, "Might want to get stuff situated with Yularen, old man."

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips as I righted myself, "Leave me alone." I turned to activate my wrist comm when my ass received a sharp smack, making turn back around to a smirking Ahsoka.

That woman always knew how to bring forth true joy. And, I loved her for it.


End file.
